


Ritual

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stumbles upon an ancient Asgardian tradition in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

Thor froze the second he walked into the common room. No one was supposed to be there; the Avengers were supposed to be out fighting (Thor had returned only to stitch up a large wound and was on his way back out) while everyone else was asleep. Of course, that assumption was wrong.

What Thor saw was his brother, back turned to him, walking across the dark gray carpet until he was in front of a kneeling Darcy Lewis. Thor saw red. Darcy was a good person, not someone who deserved to get wrapped up in Loki’s schemes and be forced to—

Just as Thor took a step forward, Loki dropped to his own knees in front of Darcy. A large circle of tea candles surrounded them, and Loki conjured a rose to give to Darcy. Thor remained motionless, a lump in his throat as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

Loki was alive. Darcy obviously knew. And she didn’t say anything about it.

The two were completely oblivious to the onlooker, instead leaning in to give each other a chaste kiss.

“Are you certain of this?” Loki asked, pulling back and resting his forehead against Darcy’s. “If we stop before we are finished—”

“I’m sure,” Darcy replied. “Now go back to your true form; you said no other magic can be involved and I’m pretty sure shapeshifting counts.”

Loki pulled away and took Darcy’s hands in his own. Gradually, blue worked its way up his skin until it covered him. Darcy shuddered, but a grin remained on her face.

“Ready?” Loki asked, and Darcy nodded.

Darcy reached out, pulling at Loki’s coat. “I shall take your clothing,” she said quietly as she let the coat drop to the floor. She reached under his tunic and pulled it off as well. “And I shall take your heart.” She rested her hands on his chest before sliding down to the button on his pants. Those were a bit more of a struggle with them both on their knees, but eventually those were cast aside as well.

Loki pulled Darcy closer and sat back on his feet so she was in his lap. It was then that Thor realized Darcy wasn’t dressed as she typically would be, and there was undoubtedly a reason. She wore a thin, loose dress that buttoned up the front and had a ribbon tied around the waist.

Loki removed the ribbon, and as he unbuttoned the dress, he whispered, “I shall take your clothing, and I shall take your heart.” He pulled the dress away from her body and pulled her closer.

It was a ritual, Thor realized, a ceremony. It was Asgardian in nature, but many royal families picked it up in Midgardian medieval times. Long ago had it fallen out of popularity for humans, though it was still tradition on Asgard. They were getting married and trying to conceive while they were at it. That explained the candles.

Darcy reached down to pick up a piece of rope and wrapped it around her and Loki’s held hands and intertwined fingers, and the two tied it.

Loki used his free arm to tug Darcy closer, and his head dropped down to kiss her neck. The brunette moaned, drowning out whatever Loki was saying. Her head was back, neck bared to her new husband, but she rolled her head to the side a little.

Her eyes met Thor’s, and she gasped.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, turning his head.

Darcy nodded, a dopey smile on her face. She bent her neck to kiss Loki’s, and he slowly leaned her back onto the ground.

Slowly, Thor began taking steps back until he was out of the room, trying to wipe the images from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens before this? What happens after? Hell if I know!


End file.
